


Febuwhump 9: Lose You

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Peter Parker, Mentions of Murder, Other, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aftermath of Peter killing Skip and Tony finding out.Read Febuwhump 8: Dark State of Mind before reading this.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Febuwhump 9: Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked for the aftermath so I decided I would make it the next in the series.
> 
> (No Starker!)

Tony knew about Skip. He knew how much Peter wanted to kill him, but he didn't think that Peter - innocent, puppy-like Peter – was capable of such a gruesome, inhumane act. Yet, here he was. Skip and his family had been murdered by the boy and their bodies were now barely recognisable.

He was so bloodthirsty that he had even slaughtered the three-year-old daughter, the joy and laughter still a ghost upon the household. What really struck Tony though, was the note that had been written in the blood: 

He got what he deserved. 

– P.P.

He had heard parents talking about their children going through a dark phase but Tony know that he had either lost Peter or never had him to begin with. To lose that poor, traumatised boy would be like losing his sanity. From the looks of it, Pete already had. He wouldn’t leave him out there though, no, he planned on finding him and bringing him home. Tony was prepared to do whatever to keep him safe. Therapist, no problem. Medication, check. Hell, he would keep him from the police if it came down to it. 

When he got back to the tower, Tony immediately checked all of the trackers he had put on Peter. A spider icon blinked up onto the map and showed him that Peter was walking down a sidewalk in Brooklyn. 

Without the slightest hesitation, Tony activated a suit and zoomed towards the location. 

Coming down in front of him, he opened up the faceplate to reveal the pleading face of Tony.

“M-Mr Stark?!” Peter yelped at his sudden presence. He stepped back as the Iron Man suit walked closer. It opened up fully and Tony walked out.

“Pete, we need to talk. I promise I’m not taking you in but you know what this is about,” he announced and noticed the painfully cheerful face he was given when he mentioned the murder. 

He also didn’t fail noticing how Peter’s stance shifted, ready for escape. 

Tony was prepared though and brought a sedative for last minute emergencies, it had become a habit of his to carry it just in case something bad happened to Steve. When the accords happened, he started keeping them on him for Peter but he never thought he would have to use them.

“They deserved it! They ruined my life!” Peter decided to at least defend himself.

Tony had an apologetic expression on his face, he looked at Peter with slight sadness. 

“Spider-man doesn’t kill people, Pete.”

“Then I’m not Spider-man! I killed them because they deserved it! I did nothing wrong but Skip, he took something I can never get back.” 

They were silent for a while, Peter ready to run, Tony ready to pounce.

“Listen, kid, I can’t lose you. If that means protecting you from the police then so be it. Right now though, I need Peter back. I need the kind, light-hearted boy I met those many months ago. So come back to me Peter! I’ll help you, anything you need. Peter, let me take you back to the tower and I’ll get you anything and everything you need,” he finished by opening his arms, inviting the boy into them. But, as the small part of Tony expected, Peter took it as an advantage to run. 

He didn’t get far as Tony quickly injected him. He fell into waiting arms, betrayed expression masking his face as he left the world of conscious. He swiftly gathered the now-unconscious boy in his arms and left the way he came.

Tony hated that he had to do this just to make sure the boy wouldn't leave him. 

He couldn't lose him. He wouldn't lose him. He would never lose him.


End file.
